


Only You Can Make Me Feel This Way

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: Jongin and Yifan can't agree on who is more impatient





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesockmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/gifts).



Jongin is half-hard before Yifan's tongue even touches his skin. He lies, sprawled on their mocha colored silk sheets, miles and miles of caramel perfection on display. His nipples are erect, dusky nubs as Yifan's tongue wraps seductively around them. They've done the dishes and showered, so they've got nothing but time now. Nothing but time...and each other.

Jongin's moans are low and broken as Yifan sucks on his nipples. They've always been sensitive to Yifan's touch and he never lets Jongin forget it. There's a soft moan as large hands grip Jongin's hips just a little roughly. And Jongin hisses as long fingers hook around the Migo waistband, jerking tight pink fabric down to his thighs. Yifan is careful, though, as he maneuvers the skin tight silk over Jongin's cock. It's fully erect now after all the attention Yifan has lavished on his nipples. 

"So impatient," he smirks as he kisses Jongin, his hand wrapping around his cock.

"I'm not," Jongin protests even as he pushes up against Yifan's palm, eager and demanding. His cheeks are flushed with want as his wide, plush mouth fits over Yifan's smaller one. 

"Your body is telling me something else," Yifan laughs, low and husky, as he tugs at Jongin's hard length. 

"I'm always patient," Jongin insists as he plunders the depths of Yifan's mouth—his tongue sliding over Yifan's. Hot and wet and possessive. His hips tilt up in a less than subtle expression of restless need and his dick presses deeper into Yifan's hand.

"Jongin, wait—ah!" Yifan bites out the words as fingernails scrape lightly down his back. He growls as his cock twitches in response to the slight sting on his skin.

"I thought I was the impatient one?" Jongin teases as his agile fingers stroke Yifan through the clingy, straining silk of his briefs. As Yifan moans loudly, Jongin's mouth burns hungry, wet kisses onto his neck—a trail of magenta marks blooming on Yifan's fair, fair skin.

"We'll see who's more impatient," Yifan smirks just before he takes Jongin's entire length into his mouth in one long, wet slide. All Jongin can do is close his eyes and hold on hard to Yifan's strong, broad shoulders. 

Jongin is quiet by nature so there's nothing but the sound of small, breathy gasps amidst the slick noises of mouth moving over cock. Yifan loves that Jongin isn't loud. He loves that he's the only one who's allowed to hear him fall apart.

There's a muffled pop as he abruptly releases Jongin's dick. He wants to touch his boyfriend _everywhere_ so Jongin's saliva-glistened cock will have to wait for now. With a sigh of anticipation, Yifan licks the soft spaces inside Jongin's thigh. The smooth, tanned skin is slightly salty, just the way he likes it. The pink, silk briefs have somehow worked their way down by now, and they lie tangled around Jongin's knees. Yifan drags them all the way down to his ankles with an impassioned tug of the hand.

When his teeth nip gently at the pale bronze of Jongin's thigh, his cock jerks in response. Yifan knows he needs to stop teasing because his own briefs are becoming painfully restrictive. Slow and easy, he slides over Jongin's thighs so he can access his cock. In a move that's ardent and sensual, Yifan laps the bead of pre-cum off the head of his hard, pink cock. 

Jongin's answering moans are still soft but there's no mistaking their urgency as Yifan's tongue teases and torments him. Jongin's desperate moans lick at Yifan's groin like fire. and after a minute or two, he knows he can't wait any longer. But just as he's about to take him in his mouth, Jongin stops him.

"Jongin, why?" Yifan asks, more than a little confused because Jongin always loves it when he sucks him off. 

"I just want,"

"What do you want?"

Jongin doesn't say anything, only hitches him across his chest so that Yifan's face is hovering over his own. Then he smiles...and it's that slow, lazy smile of his that always makes Yifan dizzy with love and makes his chest ache in the best way.

"I just want to feel your tongue against mine," he says just before he reaches up and kisses him. His tongue plunges into Yifan's mouth and his palms are hot against his face and his ears. "I love you," Jongin moans into his mouth, "I love you so much and I haven't told you today that I do."

"I love you too," Yifan whispers as he kisses Jongin back and wills his heart not to explode from all the love he feels for the boy in his arms. "I love you. So. Much." Yifan looks right into Jongin's beautiful, bitter chocolate eyes and sees nothing but an answering passion and affection. He knows without a doubt that he will never get enough of Jongin and he will always, always want him.

"I love you more," Jongin's lips are firm, yet soft against his and Yifan lets himself drown in the simple intimacy of a kiss that is more about longing and gentle, sweet things, than it is about pleasure and hunger and need. 

They kiss and breathe each other in and somewhere amid the shared tenderness, Jongin's fingers fumble with the ties of Yifan's soft, linen drawstring pants and Yifan groans as he manages to undo them. With a quiet sigh, Jongin eases them beyond his hips. Yifan waits for Jongin to pull his briefs down too, but Jongin's hands are moving leisurely over the ridges of his hipbones instead.

What is he waiting for, Yifan wonders impatiently—his cock desperate for release. He gets his answer when Jongin suddenly flips him over. He pins Yifan's hands to the cool, satin sheets before grinding his hips down hard. His bare cock is pressing down against Yifan's clothed, stiff cock. Jongin rubs and rubs against him, over and over and the tightness in his groin is close to unbearable. A pale pink knob is showing above the waistband of his briefs and when the hot skin of Jongin's cock touches it, they both moan in unison.

"I don't think I can take much more, you brat," Yifan complains and almost regrets it because Jongin's fingers slide under the silk and wrap around him. He tugs at his cock a few times, firm and quick and utterly shredding Yifan's fragile self control. Then he pins Yifan's hands to the mattress before dragging his clothed erection over Yifan's hard length. Over and over again.

"I hope you can last a little longer, old man," Jongin warns him as he rocks his hips—his hands holding Yifan's down securely. He makes three more soul-destroying thrusts before he finally has mercy on Yifan. By this time Yifan is ready to rip the briefs off himself, but Jongin won't allow it as he keeps Yifan's hands immobile above his head. 

Never taking his eyes off Yifan, Jongin slides down Yifan's well-muscled, and much taller, much broader body. The sensual rub of skin against skin is so intense it just about kills Yifan. 

Just when Yifan thinks he's going to die, Jongin decides he's tormented him long enough. Slowly, Jongin drags Yifan's underpants over his thighs and down past his ankles. "I don't think we need these anymore," Jongin smirks as he flings their matching pink underpants off the bed.

"Remember when you refused to put them on that time I gave them to you?"

"That was before you showed me how useful pink underpants could be," Jongin says evasively. But there is nothing evasive about Jongin's lubed fingers as they slip carefully into him—one by one. His movements are slow, gentle, insistent. 

Yifan's breath hitches at the pressure than pleasure as Jongin's fingers scissor and stretch that part of him. Then Jongin manages to locate that sweet, sweet spot that has him moaning for release.

"Are you ready for me," Jongin asks softly, his low, husky voice and his hot breath tantalising against Yifan's right earlobe. 

"Yes...yes, Jongin, I'm ready," Yifan groans as Jongin's wicked fingers push and pull and bring him to orgasm. Yifan always has to be tough and strong with the people in his life, but in the privacy of the room they share, with Jongin, Yifan doesn't have to be tough and strong. He can lean on Jongin and be himself—his true self. He knows he can always lean on Jongin and just...need and Jongin will always be there for him. 

Jongin's lips press against his, tongue sweeping in passionately as he positions himself. His cock is pressing against Yifan's entrance and it feels so fucking good. His entire body is still humming with sensation in the aftershocks of his orgasm—and all Yifan wants now, all he needs to complete him, is to have Jongin inside him.

"Oh God, I want you so much," Jongin whispers as his mouth engulfs Yifan's earlobe. "I want you so fucking much," he kisses Yifan as his cock slides into him in one smooth, swift movement. Yifan will never tire of it, that fullness that takes over his entire being when Jongin is inside him—it makes him feel whole. Complete.

Linking their fingers together, Jongin begins to thrust—slow and erotic thrusts that stimulate him all over again. His cock already half hard from the different ways Jongin is pleasuring him, Yifan feels like he might die from pleasure.

Eyes closed and lips parted, Jongin looks ruined—a portrait of ecstasy. Yifan drinks in the beauty as he watches Jongin take him again and again. His hands grab Jongin's ass as he begins to intensify the pace—thrusting faster and harder, harder and faster. Yifan's mouth is on Jongin's neck when he makes the final thrust that breaks him and he moans Yifan's name as he comes inside him. Sweaty and tired, Jongin collapses against him. His skin is flushed a dusky rose and Yifan can't resist leaving kisses all over it.

"I need to get you to wear pink underwear more often," Yifan says contentedly as his arms wrap around Jongin. Yifan caresses Jongin's back with one hand, while the other brushes the sweaty strands of hair off Jongin's forehead. 

"Only if you wear yours too," Jongin chuckles against his chest.

"Done," Yifan says as he kisses the top of his head, and hopes Jongin doesn't notice.

"We should clean up," Jongin sighs. "Actually we both need another shower. Or bath. Preferably together," he grins at that idea.

"Later. Let's just...be like this for a while," Yifan's palm settles at his waist.

"Okay," Jongin smiles sleepily as he cards his fingers through Yifan's hair. "Love you." Jongin's voice is even softer than usual and Yifan has a bad feeling they're about to fall asleep. But it doesn't matter at all because falling asleep in Jongin's arms is one of his favorite things to do in the world.

"Love you too," he says, as he strokes his cheek and his jaw. He's probably imagining it but he thinks he can feel Jongin's lazy smile against his skin. It fills him with a special kind of warmth and a sense of belonging that no one else has ever given him. Not ever.

 _Only you can make me feel this way_ , he thinks as he pulls Jongin close to his chest, and close to his heart. 

_Only you_.


End file.
